Bloodstorm (Ororo Munroe)
.]] Bloodstorm is a fictional mutant vampire from an alternate universe within the Marvel Comics multiverse. She is an alternate reality version of the X-Men's Storm. In this reality she leaves the X-Men and with fellow teammates forms the team The Six. Publication history Bloodstorm co-starred in Mutant X #1-32 (Oct. 1998 - June 2001) and the Mutant X 2000 Annual. She crossed over into the "Earth X" alternate universe in the miniseries Paradise X #1-2 (May-Aug. 2000). Fictional character biography In the main Marvel Universe, the X-Man Havok found himself transported to an alternate reality where he was the leader of a hero group called The Six. There he met alternate versions of friends, family and teammates, including of fellow X-Men member Storm (Ororo Munroe), who was differently mutated and called Bloodstorm in this reality. In the main Marvel Universe, Storm had survived the bite of Dracula. In this reality, she was transformed into a vampire. She quit the X-Men for a time, trying her best not to succumb to bloodlust, and sought help from her lover, Forge. He voluntarily became her food source so that she would not have to kill. In addition, she also fed on Kitty Pryde from time to time, destabilizing their previous relationship of parent-figure and child. On a mission with her to steal from the group the Thieves Guild, teammate Gambit was critically wounded. He begged Bloodstorm to grant him eternal vampiric life; when she reluctantly performed the task, Gambit nonetheless ran away in anger. Around the time Havok had split off from this reality's X-Men to form his own group, Bloodstorm returned and became one of the founding members of The Six. When Havok of the main Marvel Universe had initially appeared, he and Bloodstorm had had a hard time adjusting, but over time formed a strong bond. However, that would not stop her from being influenced by other forces. When a despot known as the Goblyn Queen ascended to power, she manipulated the Six into serving her (with Fallen joining willingly). However, the team broke free of her influence and was able to defeat her, choosing to remain with Havok and reform the team with the new goal of saving mutants from this reality's crazed espionage chief Nick Fury and his organization, S.H.I.E.L.D. On a side mission, Bloodstorm fought the leader of the Outsiders — this reality's version of the Morlocks— to free captive friends. As in main Marvel continuity, she was successful, thus becoming the underground group's leader. Havok eventually found a means to cure some to the side-effects of Bloodstorm's and Gambit's vampirism, granting the two a serum which helped to satiate their bloodlust and allowed them to walk in sunlight. Later, upon Dracula's reawakening, Bloodstorm battled him and victoriously staked her sire through the heart. Bloodstorm later appeared in a different parallel universe, helping to save it. In reward, she was given a blood transfusion from her counterpart in that reality, effectively ridding her of her vampirism. Powers and abilities Aside from her control over the weather, Bloodstorm is also able to transform into a mist, summon, control, and transform into vermin and other animals such as wolves and bats, and drain blood through her fangs. Also, like any vampire, Ororo has the ability to turn others into vampires, but has only used this ability once. She also has superhuman strength. Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Marvel Comics vampires Category:Marvel Comics deities Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics immortals Category:Marvel Comics telepaths Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Marvel Comics characters who can fly Category:Magic users in comics Category:Wakandans Category:Black superheroes Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional princesses Category:Fictional queens Category:Fictional schoolteachers Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional writers Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional hypnotists Category:Fictional empaths Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate the weather Category:1998 comics characters debuts